Swapping Bodies
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: Twilight awakes in a foreign bed after a very rough Pinkie Pie party. things only go down hill when she finds out that she has some how swapped places with her teacher Celestia, and no pony seems indifferent about it including Princess Luna, who is adamant that she is her older sister. When she approaches her former teacher about it, returning might not be so easy. - on FIMFICTION


My little Pony is owned by Hasbro - all rights reserved

Chapter 1

Written by - The Black Cuno -

Twilight's head felt really fuzzy and was getting worse by the second due to the infernal rapping on her door. Groaning she looked out her window to notice that it was either really late at night or really early. She turned in bed and covered her head with the sheets when a voice joined in with the rapping.

"SIS get up, you need to raise the sun; Come on Twili' get up" Came the soft spoken voice of Luna. Twilight's brain continued to refuse give her continuous though patterns as she got out of bed, half her sight blocked by her bed hair , she opened the door to Luna, who stood a little taller than her, but not by much.

"Urgh, I feel like I had a Bad night Princess. Can't you do it?" she asked her mind not yet fully with it.

"Princess, Ha nice one Twili, what has gotten into you by the way? Come on and stop playing games and get ready" Luna said leaving her standing in the door way

Twilight's brain finally got its required start up when she looked into the mirror. Brushing her mane with her brush she noticed that her horn was slightly more slender and longer but not by much.

"What the hay?" She asked as she was now fully awake "where am I?" she asked looking around to notice that she was now endowed with a pair of wings "What happened last night" she asked no-one in particular. She looked like a slightly larger version of herself but had her once straight mane and tail slightly more wavy and flowing with a magical wind that wasn't actually there. Last thing she remembered was Pinkie pie and one of her late night parties and herself getting rather smashed on Apple Jacks family cider, then something coming in from Celestia then blacking out with Applejack taking her home.

Twilight continued to refuse what she was seeing but looking at the attire that was ready for her. Placing the chest plate on, which was made of a dark purple metal and inlaid with a pair of diamonds, she hesitated putting the crown on. She wasn't the princess so she simply slipped on the hoof guards which where exactly like Luna's except made of the same deep purple colour. She would get answers from her, hopefully, but the hoof guards were very comfy and she would have to get a set when she figured out what was going on.

But first she had a sun to rise as was her duty as Princess of the Sun; well Twilight but she controlled the sun and her sister Luna the moon. Her older sister controlled the moon.

She quickly raised the sun like she did every moring; only to realise what she did moments later what she had just gone and done subconsciously.

"I just forced the sun to rise and why did I think Luna was my sister?" she asked herself admiring the sunrise "Outdone you self again Twilight" she muttered as she headed towards the dining hall.

~0~0~

"Morning Spike" a white unicorn mare with a long pink mane said to the waking dragon, She was similar to Twilight Except that she was well, white and had a sun as a Cutie mark. She smirked; she knew that he was not one for the early mornings.

"I hate how you are a morning person Celestia" Spike muttered getting up and noticing that the library was tidy as usual, but considering there was a massive pile of books there last night from one of Celestia's study nights.

"I know how much you wanted to spend the day with Rarity so I cleaned up in here before sunrise" Celestia said "Besides I promised I would go to the spa with Rainbow today anyways" she said in her usual perky tone.

"Thanks I guess" Spike said. He was about to continue when he smelt breakfast "Smells so good" he muttered to see that Celestia had cooked up a storm prior to waking him up.

"Eat up. More than enough for us both" she said with a smile as there was a knock at the door. "I got it" she said walking out to open the door.

Opening it she saw her friend Applejack standing there, the farmer in her usual Stetson raised an eybrow at Celestia. Something was wrong, but the farmer couldn't put her hoof on the matter. Shaking it off Celestia noticed the concern but spoke up.

"AJ, good to see you, come in. we were just having breakfast. Want something, or has Apple Bloom gotten herself stuck in a freezer again?" she asked the farmer who shook her head

"Naw sugar cube, just came round making sure everything is fine after that party Pinkie threw yesterday night. You weren't the most sober pony there" AJ said "Buht good to see you're okay, so I best be off"

"Right then, thanks for coming though AJ" Celestia said closing the door and sitting down for breakfast

"I'll drop you off at Rarity's then head to the spa. Always nice to have a Day off" she said as she admired her cooking.  
This was going to be a good day off.

~0~0~

Twilight sat at the table with her older sister, Luna, to her left. Luna wore her usual attire but in a slightly more silver colour than the deep midnight blue than she normally wore.

"Much planned for today Twili?" Luna asked, taking up some toast

"Sort of, I might need to head to Ponyville" Twilight said looking at the windows.

"Surprise visits to Celestia then? Bet she would be happy to see you again" Luna said over her juice

"Yeah you could say that. Lucky i planned a day off for today" Twilight admitted "court can be very tedious at the best of times"

"Amen to that little sister. Amen to that. By the way, what was with you this morning? You're hard to get out of bed i must admit, but normally it doesn't take me 30 minutes to get you up" Luna admitted as a butler moved the empty dishes away.  
Twilight and Luna both rose and began to walk through the castle.

"Sorry about that, but not everyone is an insomniac like you lulu" Twilight said. Noticing how her Luna's face contorted at the comment Lulu

"What have I said about calling me Lulu?" Luna asked as they stopped in front of one of the many stained glass windows; the one depicting the downfall of Nightmare Moon and the element bearers, however this one was off slightly.

"What have I said about calling me Twili?" she asked noticing the picture was slightly off as there were 2 white unicorns when she could have sworn one was purple at some point. Or was her mind playing tricks again.

"Touché; is there a Problem Twili? You seem to be losing yourself in thoughts a fair amount today. No wonder you wanted to head to Ponyville" Luna said. Twilight nodded.

"I best be off, otherwise my student might find out before i get there. Like last time. I must admit I hate royal receptions sometimes"

"I must admit last time was not particularly one I like to remember" Luna said remembering the Nightmare night incident.

"Well I have a chariot waiting apparently. I must admit, Radar is very good at what he does. He even seems to know what I want well before I ask it of him" Twilight admitted to her older sister. Radar was a Tan earth pony with spectacles that made him look like a nerd but made him look cute at the same time. His cutie mark was a radar dish, and meant that he could be where you needed him most or even minutes prior making him an excellent secretary for a royal princess. "I best be off, otherwise the guards may get a little bit annoyed with me"

"Aye, that happens a lot lately. Good luck little sister and tell Celestia I said hi" Luna said as they parted ways.

Once twilight was out of hearing range Luna let out a massive breath of relief

"Next year, I'm going to be the one taking a day off and not you Celle" She said to no-pony in particular

~0~0~

"CELESTIA Darling, how wonderful to see you again. Though I would have thought that you would be locked away in that library as usual, but seems that I am wrong yet again about you; AH and I see why, Spike my dear a pleasure to see you again" Rarity said as Celestia walked into the boutique with Spike on her back.

"No problem Rarity. Besides, I promised Spike that he could have a day off and well todays that day. Im sorry i cant stay longer, I have a spa day with Rainbow dash" She said. Rarity raised a proverbial eyebrow

"I assume that Rainbow Dash didn't like the spa that much. Or so she has told me"

"Well...I kind of let loose Pinkie Pie on her and said that if she wanted it to stop then she would have to come to the spa today" Celestia said. Both mares let out a laugh as Rainbow Dash landed at the front door to the boutique.

"Sup. Heard my name and decided to come and show you how awesome the Dash is" She said proudly. Only then did she notice the Cheeky grin on Celestia's face "Oh" she said paling

"Yup, you are coming with me to the spa missy mush" Celestia said as she literally dragged Rainbow Dash out of the boutique with her literally kicking and screaming all the way down town.

"hmph, it would seem that she has quite a way with that stubborn mare" Rarity said as Applejack walked to the door. Not daring coming in as her hooves where muddy more than anything and she couldn't stand a scolding by Rarity

"Well howdy Rarity, Ya aint seen Twilight Round here have ya? Been looking for her all day"

"Don't you mean PRINCESS Twilight? Whatever would you be looking for her. You should really try Canterlot if you need her so badly and not around here"

"No i mean Unicorn Twilight. You know, lavender mare, book worm, lives in the tree library in town, Royal student to Celestia? Got drunk last night with pinkie then played what appeared to be a massive game of Chess Scrabble?" Applejack explained. The fashionista shook her head.

"Wasn't that Celestia that did that last night? And since when did you get the names wrong? Celestia is Twilights student not the other way around" Rarity explained, leaving a perplexed Applejack standing there "Did you hit your head last night or something like that?"

"Urgh, never mind; if ya see her, let me know right?"

"Of course, not like she's going to have a surprise visit to Ponyville today" Rarity said as Applejack left

"Something is seriously wrong here; I know I have my facts right. I can't lie about anything to my friends can't I?" she asked herself as she trudged back to the orchards.

~0~0~

"Oh that is so relaxing wouldn't you agree RD?" Celestia asked as the two mares soaked in the sauna

"yeah I suppose so. Bad to time mention that I dye my mane and tail eh?" Rainbow said showing that her mane was indeed loosing its colour and turning white in the sauna. Not that the mares cared, they were relaxing

"Ah, i always wondered that" Celestia said "I wonder, are clouds really comfy as you say they are; If so I would love to have one as a bed"

"Of course they are. Only way to sleep sometimes" Rainbow said as Aloe walks in

"Sorry to intervupt ladies, but Celestia, Princess Twilight is here and she vants to have a word with vou" she said with a slight French accent. Rainbow noted that Celestia seemed to simply loose all sense of conscious thought at the comment of her teacher wanting to speak to her.

~0~0~

Twilight stood outside the spa. She had asked Aloe to get Celestia as her conflicting thoughts were realy getting on her nerves. Twilight watched as Celestia walked out. She was about the size of Rarity and thus Twilight was taller than her.  
"Princess, I didn't know that you were coming her. If I did then I would have organised something for you..." Celestia stammered. Only to have Twilight raise her hoof to speak; Like Celestia would to her when she ranted on about minor things that she would go crazy over.

"I need to talk to you and I think you know EXSACTLY what has going on here" Twilight said as Celestia looked at her. She could tell that she was spooked about something or annoyed either or she knew something was wrong.

"But, nothing is going on here; this is how it always was supposed to be and today is our day off from our lives...opps" She let out "I can explain" she said as Twilights face contorted with rage. She was right something had gone on last night.

"Then explain how I rounded up in a bedroom this morning with Luna rapping at my door claiming to be my sister! Or how I managed to raise the sun this morning" she demanded, making ponies around her look nervous and curious at the same time.

"To the library and I'll explain" Celestia said as they pair of them teleported away to the library with a flash of yellow and purple.

They appeared in the centre of the main room. Twilight was still rather annoyed at how Celestia was acting towards her.

"Explain now" Twilight said stamping her foot sending a tremor Celestia gulped. Where she in any other position then she would have scolded Twilight then and there. But she couldn't as she held the teachers role.

Like a cat admitting defeat Celestia sighed and began to explain what was going on "Last night, I evoked a powerful spell that encompassed all of Equestria. The basis was that the whole of Equestria would wake up to a new Princess for a day or so then go back to what it was. I choose you Twilight, as being my student I thought that you could perhaps do with a change of pace or scenery, to replace me for 2 days. Today and tomorrow, you would feel the lap of luxury of all that royalty has to offer, fine foods and drink, Special treatment and of course free reign over the castle, things that I take for granted daily. In exchange I would take your place as a simple unicorn and Experience 2 days in the life of someone without privileges. The spell altered the minds of your friends and thought that I was you and you where me. Simply put I casted a very complex body swap. Wow, never knew I could say all that without breathing in" Celestia said as she finished up "I was hoping that you wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary as your mind should have tried to make you think that this was real and how it always was. Not for anything longer than 2 days, after that you and I would switch again and no one would be any wiser as this would have seemed like a dream. But it looks like I was wrong on that level to"

"So this was just a way for you to get to know my life better? A way that you could witness for yourself what I do daily?"

"well...yes and no. I don't know if you have noticed, but I think the spell MAY have gone wrong as you weren't supposed to be drunk at the time of casting. I cannot be Sure, but i have a feeling that it may have. Call it a gut feeling"

"So you and I have swapped places...and now you're telling me this might be permanent!" Twilight said, her voice quivering in tone

"Sort of...yes" Celestia said "Don't worry, Luna knows of this and she will help you out"

"With what pray tell my faithful student?" Twilight asked "my older sister helps me out greatly while we rule over Equestria"

"Don't you remember what i was just talking about? The whole 'i casted a body swap spell and i think that it has backfired on me?'"  
"Course not, i decided to surprise you, but it would seem that Lulu was correct. She says hi by the way. Enjoy your time off and don't spend it in here all day"

"YOU JUST PULLED ME OUT OF THE SPA!"

"I did? I don't recall that, hrm, my memory seems to be fuzzy at the moment. I best head back to canterlot" Twilight said, her head fuzzy from conflicting magic's

"Of course Twilight, let Luna know I said hi" Celestia said back.

Twilight disappeared in a puff of twilight magic and vanished

"I think I may have made a very BIG mistake. I need to find that spell again. Where in the name of Twilight did I leave it...? Oh Barn hay it was in canterlot and in the royal archives" Celestia said, only realising that her plans for two days off had just gone rather sour for her indeed.

"Let's hope this ends after the 2 days otherwise this may be either very good or very bad for me" she muttered heading back to the spa.

To be continued


End file.
